


Dance with Me, Love

by StrongMyst_Writes_5



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 2P Universe, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, EVERYONE IS 2P, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Terrormoo - Freeform, Violence, You Have Been Warned, harsh cursing, swearing (lots of it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongMyst_Writes_5/pseuds/StrongMyst_Writes_5
Summary: So, I have a friend @SecurinTape on Wattpad and their 2P stories are amazing, and instantly fell in love with them.  As a small thank you, and as a gift, I've decided to write something of my own. This will be a TerrorMoo story as I absolutely adore the ship! This all in the P2 universe so, please forgive me if this not really that good. And this my first story I wrote in a long while so it a bit off please forgive me for that.This my the first au I wrote in a very long time. There will be a cameo of Badguyfitz (2P version of Fitz)Warning this will contain: Violence (very graphic I guess), graphic language, smut, a small bit of manipulationIF ANY OF YOU ALL GET OFFENDED WITH SUCH TOPICS PLEASE DON'T CLICK ON THIS!Other than that please enjoy the road.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven (small bit)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. One

"Get your asses to the meeting room NOW, bitches!"

The posthumous screech was all of the announcement all through the base, in the early eve of the morning. Groans and moans raised back, and like a winged God, he spoke again.

"Ten minutes or asses are mine!"

One by one, the gang assembles into the meeting room, where there was already a small group of people was in the mix of setting the room up. A large damaged whiteboard with a projector was set up in the form of a presentation. God damnit...was that a freaking PowerPoint was being put onto the whiteboard. The hacker man was talking to the loudmouth of the group as he sat on the table. His feet swing softly back and forth. The meeting room's door swung open both Cartoonz and Bryce walked into the room. They both started to chuckle, smirking as they whisper something to each other. When looked at Marcel and Scotty. The angel walked over to Basically, calling him a nerd, getting a small rise out from his lover. 

"Fuck you bitch."  
"Nah, pretty sure that was you both in them vents last night."  
"The fuck you said!"

That causes the new medic, Squirrel, to get up from his seat, to walk behind the angel grabbing, his right pointed blue ear making him whine loudly.

"Oh, hush, Toonz, or I'm going to make the punishment worse tonight."  
"Ohhh~ a little doctor. Me likey."  
"I will surgically remove your ear again."  
"Shutting up now."

The small room was reputed in laughter as Cartoonz was being dragged to their seats by the small medic. Bryce nudges Moo's shoulder seeing if the man will fallow in the joke. All he saw was Moo rolling his eyes as he followed the cyborg and sat next to him. That's odd.

This confused the man since, when did Moo sit with Terroriser? They can bearly like each other. The purple eyes widen as the other pulls out a cigarette, just placing it between his lips. He was watching as the cyborg was talking with their newly acquired medic, Squirrel. They probably were talking about science and medical crap again. The poor kid was left for dead until a few weeks where Delirious and Cartoonz took him in. Vanoss impressed by his medical training despite being the youngest member now. Of course, he has been under Terroriser's guides to improve his skills.

Bryce, in turn, sat in his spot with Delirious would sit. Speaking of which, the next two members who come into the meeting room were Wildcat and Delirious. They were in sigh language conversation when the angel decided to throw a pencil at the shy Wildcat, hitting him the helmet. Hard. It made the nervous man squeak in fear going behind the mute. In turned Delirious, took the wooden writing tool off the floor and throwing it back Cartoonz. Nearly hitting Scotts's legs as he just lifted them. 

"Hay! That almost fucking hit my leg, asshole!"

Delirious snapped his fingers as the angel moved out the way giggling madly at the duo.

"Nice fucking try, Delirious!"

Wildcat nudging the pouting mute to their respective seats. Lastly, a white hair freakishly tall Irishman and the gang's leader strolls in.

"Alright! Shut up and sit the fuck down. Scotty, get your ass off mine table already."  
"Yeah. Yeah."

The young man jumped off the table with a grunt as he bounced off the table. He walked over to his seat with a smile as he sat next to the hacker's seat. As one by one in the room got to their assigned seats, something was amiss when two chairs were taken.

Cartoonz had to point out.

"Hay was the wannabe slut in training and church boy."  
"That's not very nice to say, Toonz."  
"What that Smii7y is, Squirrel."

Delirious gently hit the back of the angel's head as he let out a small snicker. Making hand gestures.

"He's not a little kid, D. I'm pretty sure he knows what a whore is."

Vanoss growled loudly as he slams his hand onto the table, and all eyes were on him. He looked at Basically in an intense stare.

"Basically, how much longer on the projection is ready?"  
"Momentary, boss."

The dark skin hacker finished his humming as the final touch-up wires were put in their place. The machine came alive, roaring softly. He trained the gang's ruthless leader, he nods to the man.

"All setup, Boss."

Clearing his throat, the owl-masked man drew the attention of the group.

"Now. We have a small problem that needs to be addressed."

Grabbing the nearby laser, pointer the first click was showing a slide of a mansion.

"This is the Misfits base-line of defense and, this is their leader, and tonight is..."  
With a click, the group saw a man with a mostly melted body, color tones of crimson red, deep purple, and blacks swirling around as he looked at the carmea. With sadistic glee, he watched as some poor soul being beaten down to a bloody pulp with no care. Wildcat shrilled up in their seat as the next picture had the man's head blown off, scattering brain matter on the ground. Delirious touching the nervous man's shoulder calming, him down a bit as he pulled him towards his body. He, himself, a manic, was disgusted by this at, least the guy out of misery first.

"-throwing a celebration of a successful shipment that came in. Most of the main crew will be out taking the rest of the prep, in saying that I know that their gang leader will be staying behind."  
"...And how the fuck do you know that?"  
"I just know a gang leader's actions. He will stay behind to make sure all goes to plan."

Vanoss turned back to their medic Squirrel, their eye trained onto the blood spatter, and how the carmea was position over it so well.

"Might I say that the person or people taking the photos was near the murder? But I can see it was a message towards them."  
"A message?"

Squirrel touched his long stitched up half face scar and touched his worn-out eyepatch.

"I know all too well of sending a message to someone, let's just say."  
"Understood, excellent observation then Squirrel."

Turning back to the screen, he clicked for the next slide, only to see two men, in a hidden place, looking back at them. It was the two missing members of their gang. Smii7y and Kroyz.

"So that's two have been!"  
"Yes, Cartoonz. And those two dumbasses were about to book it fuck out of there after they got the intel. But..."

Wild cat gulped, turning, his terrified face to look at Vanoss's masked face feeling as it had a shameful aura around him. 

"But...t-they g-got capture...right?"  
"Correct."

Another click. Most of the men grew ill what they saw next.

Both men chain up on the wall with bruises and blood pooling their broken bodies, Kryoz crying as Smii7y being branded like cattle by a man with a metal chainmail hoodie. All the while, a woman with a sadist smile plaster her face held Kryoz's blond hair in her grasp. Another click, and then another, the images got worst even, some not being mentioned on any human tongue.

"However, I know they are very much alive.

With a click, the members were shown Smii7y's swollen bruised face smiling as he flipped off the carmea.

Another click.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally, Vanoss got to an interesting in the plan. These photos are before the two got captured by their target.

"So our objective is to STEAL back Smii7y and Kryoz during the so-called celebration, firstly we need to intercept the dance hall."

The room fell into a deep awkward silence when the angel finally let out a hiss at the owl leader.

"And...how the hell we do that?! Clearly, this motherfucker is crazier than shit!"

Saying nothing to the annoying angel, Vanoss took the clicker in his hand and pressed the button. Another click. Showing off the exquisite and lavish dance hall including, the stage where a band was supposed to play.

"We send in two people to distract, badguydoucebag well as distracting the crowd."

Nogla quickly took in the photo as it was presented to them. To any person, which would have been assuming this was nothing. However, the white-haired man knew better. He knew this photo was essential to the mission, so he scanned the stage, seeing many interments, speakers, and a mic. He groaned out. Vanoss, in turned remarked the immediate grimace on the tall Irishman's face. The white hair man groans out.

"Well, I know it ain't me since, well, let me guess? You need my voice to sing."  
"It's a good thing you got a brain in that thick skull."

Nogla rolled his lavender eyes, annoyed.

"Asrehole."

"Shut up, Nogla. I think that you would at least thank the fucker."

Nogla turned his gaze away from Vanoss and looked at Scott. The smug piece of shit was staring him with a prideful smirk. He let out a huff at the loudmouth moron.

"Why? He's that using my talent and abusing it."  
"Unfucking appreciative bitch."  
"Oh, sorry, did Marcel didn't fuck you right last night in those vents."  
"You leave Marcy out of this!"  
"Make me. Bitch boy."  
"OH, THAT IS IT!"

Scott pushed back his chair, it making the slam itself onto the ground. He let out a roar as he jumped over the table. As the white-haired man was getting out of his chair. Nogla threw his hand into the while mane of deep brown hair of the cocky man. Nogla let out a small chuckle as the other attempting to hit him. A fist flew at him, and he pushed away with his opened hand.

The group was distracted by these childish actions a sound of a chair was pulled away from the table. Letting out a short growl, Moo walked behind both men, that was acting more like children at this point. He grabbed both men by the back of their heads.

"Whot the fu-  
"What the hell-"

Then, the realization hit both of them as they felt the smashing their heads together. Knocking them both out and possibly giving them a slight concussion. Moo, dusting his hands together as he once again silenced the room.

"God damn it, shut the fuck up already."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a groan and a shot of pain in his head, Scott woke up and was duck taped to his chair. He looked around his blurry surroundings, and he felt the warmth of a hand on his face. His purple eyes turned to see Marcel's warm smile on his face. He turned his head to look up when he hears the sound of a growl that he when the young man saw that was pushed closer to Vanoss. There was no mistaking those wine-red eyes. He heard a muffled grunt, Scott, looked towards the mad scientist and saw that Nogla was in a similar situation but placed closer to Terroriser. 

"As I was saying before, those two morons were interrupting me with their ridiculous fighting."

Snorting angrily, Vanoss clicked the pointer once more.

"Lastly, we need Scotty to go down, take out the single guard that night and steal back Smii7y and Kryoz from that greedy piece of shit, Badguyfritz. Then we will get the fuck out of there! Anymore dumb fucking questions!?"

Basically looked away from Scott as he took his hand off the man's tapped-up face as he rosed his hand, a seemly crooked permit smile on his face.

"Yes?"  
"May I ask who will be the distracting dancing duo during this pray tell, Boss?"

Vanoss smirked a bit at the dark skin man, then looked at the chain-smoker and the mad scientist.

"They will."

Basically nodded in a hurry as he clicked his pen from his breast pocket, quickly writing down the note in his small notepad.

"Noted."

Moo hurls his hands on the table as he let out a hiss. The other members of the gang were shocked. The taller male has never disrupted a meeting unless it was to take a smoke break. 

"Oh, the hell we will."

Moo growled as he was looking at Vanoss with disgust. Terroriser, knowing the real reason. The cyborganic man hasn't been on the field in a long while. Most likely, he will be put himself in danger or reasonably anyone else for that matter.

"Why not get Charlie's angel reject to do it."  
"Because you failure of a human being, he'll be taking care of the bouncers along with Delirious."

Moo let a snarl as he was to leap over the table and maybe get the same duct tape trick as Scott and Nogla. It would be worth it, seeing that heartless bitch of gang leader to be beaten and bruised by his hands. Moo was ready to set his plan in motion when, however, he could feel his feet become ice cold. 

He looked down to see his feet were iced. Planted to the ground, he heard a quick whistle. His crimson red eyes turn to look at the smiling blue angel.

"Ah. Ah. Moo-Moo."  
"Bitch."

Cartoonz let out a snicker as he small wave at the angered man. He flips the other man off as he was aggressively kicking the ice off his feet. 

In turn, he slumps back in his seat. He was grumbling in annoyance. Terroriser carefully slides his hand under the table and over Moo's hand. He gave it a small squeeze. Moo still angrily sigh out but, calm from the silent reassurance.

Bryce was instantaneous and noticed right away from the miniature sliding of a hand gesture, as in tune with that outburst. This was not Moo. Hell, even Terroriser was acting weird and that was saying something! He was the type of person not to give a damn about anyone else. So what was going on with his dear friend?

He just had to know and seeing how everyone was distracted with another shouting match. This time was with Cartoonz and Vanoss, with the leader not allowing the chaotic man to bring explosives. Not even when he begged. Bryce took his chance as the blond let out a fake yawn as a pen slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. He went to retrieve it quickly as to get a sneak peek. His green eyes were huge. Bryce could not even believe it...Their hands were intertwined with affection, with Moo's thumb rubbing over Terroriser's first knuckle. Everything clicked in his head, so that's what's been going on. 

The blond smiled, thinking it was good for Moo to find someone...odd it would Terroriser, it must be for outer appearances to hate each other. A forbidding romance even under the gang's leader's nose, no less. He got up from the table after a quick breath and composing himself to be serious. How could he though with himself feeling happiness knowing his close friend was finally happy. If they wanted to keep it under ropes, so be it to all to hell, that he was going to say something about it.   
That was until he heard a growl from Moo the younger man almost making him let out a chuckle.

"Lucky cunts."

Vanoss rolled his wine-red eyes, then click the button to the next slide. Stopping. He turned his form at the group with a sadist grin underneath his mask.

"Oh, and Moo."

The larger man turns his head to the gang leader's face seeing a small sense of vicious glee in those eyes. He knew the other was going to have the last word in one way or another.

"I do hope you don't have two left feet."

The room was silent, that was Moo's face erupts a light pink on his cheeks. He knew the implementation behind it as he slams his hands down the table again. He chucked the owl man the bird.

"Oh, fuck you!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS YOUR WARNING: Here in this chapter there will be SMUT AND VERY CRUDE LANGUAGE (Brian has both parts)
> 
> IT'S RIGHT HERE IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. If not bothered by it...I hope you enjoy it.

After a long stressful meeting, finally, Vanoss looked at the men in the room with stern red eyes. He placed his hands on the hardwood table, his voice with dominating authority.

"At eighteen hundred, we ALL meet back here, then head out. No questions asked."

Going over to the abnormally tall Irishman, Vanoss grabbed a hidden pocket knife from his back pocket, then started to rip away the duck tape. Piece by painful piece, finally getting to the one on the mouth. Vanoss, with malice, smirked down the towering Irishman.

"Anything smart to say."  
"Mucf fou."  
"Bad choice, bitch."

Realizing his mistake too late Nogla's, lavender eyes widen as the tape was slowly ripped off his lips. Causing the tall man to let out a yelp of pain from his bruising and redding lips.

"Ow! God damn it! That fucking hurt ye bastard!"  
"Ah, quit your bitching. Be lucky I had some patience left for your dumbass."

Vanoss rolled his eyes as he finished cutting choppy lines from the grumpy man. Making the giant man rise as he was released from his bindings. Nogla got up from his chair, then stretching his body. He looked over at Terroriser.

"Traitor."

The cyborg just scoffs at the comment. As he picks up paperwork with his white covered gloves staring back at Nogla.

"How am I, traitor? I'm not going down stupidity for your, friend."  
"Could've helped a fellow Irishman."  
"And to be duck tape to a chair like you and Scott, absolutely not."  
"Bitch."

Moo growls a bit at the other taller Irishman.

"Takes one to know one. Bitch."

A loud screech stopped the two men from another squabble as they turn their gazes on the blue angel beaming as he walked over to Scotty. Basically was trying to take the tape off the bind up man. Then a loud rip they, bit their lips as they saw the silver strip with the sticky side exposed. Basically was rubbing at the redding skin that was once concealed. The loudmouthed man barked at the blue angel as he smiled ever so innocently. Almost childlike in a way.

"OW! The fuck! I don't get a damn warning!?"

Basically gently caressed the reddened skin with his ice-cold fingers over the warm sudden smooth skin.

"You could have been a little gentle with my boo."  
"Nah, it wouldn't be as funny to warn him before it."  
"You're a jerk, you know that?."

Scott started to struggle in his binds.

"Welp, good luck getting the rest off of ya, Scotty."

The man in question roars a curse at the angel, as he was getting annoyed that he wasn't freed yet. Then with a loud exhalation, their medic Squirrel pulled out a long scalpel from his breast pocket then made his pace to the older male. He looked at the struggling man.

"Hold still, and maybe I won't castrate you."

He growls a bit but stops his struggles for a few moments to get the tape off as he glares at the younger man.

"Hurry up fuck up you, little bit-"

Squirrel glares back at the older man, then holding the scalpel near the man's junk.

"Finish that, and we will see who is a little bitch."

Scott shut his mouth immediately.

"That's what I thought. Now let me work."

Cartoonz snickered.

"Whipped."  
"Say that to my fucking face, Charles' angel reject!"

The angel smirked as he chucked the bird at the man. The feathers on his back, puffing up as a defensive stance but an innocent personality to boot.

"Nah, pussy, I've got better plans."

As soon Scotty felt each strip of tape removed from his legs, he heard a whisper from Basically.

"Don't you dare, Scotty."  
"Oh, yes, please do listen to your bitch, Scott."  
"Just wait until I'm a free man, dick!"  
"Scott."

The said man smirked, then shifted away from the medic and took a warpath march right for the angel.

"Come here, you fucking bitch!"

The flash of a human was shown as he chased after the deity being across the room. The leader looked at the stunned hacker.

"You, just going to sit there, or you're going to get your man?"

Basically shook his head seeing, that his lover was trying to get to the angel. He stood up, then chased after the man.

"Scott, you get back here now!"  
"Not until this bastard pays!"

Cartoonz laughed like a mad man as he ran out of the room with Squirrel and Delirious sighing, in annoyance after the maniac grabbed their hands. White feathers glide down as the three left room. Scotty was hot on their trails as Basically not too far. The room was slowly becoming quiet as all the chaotic people started to leave. Moments later, the meeting chamber was finally empty except for two.

Just leaving the silence as it was only the cyborg and the chain smoker.  
The said taller man got up from his seat then opened the door for the man to follow. Terroriser grinned a bit at Moo at the door as he got up from his chair to begin their journey to the lab. Leaving the room, the two men strolled side by side.

"Thank fucking Christ, I thought they wouldn't leave."  
"Do anyone notice us?"  
"I think Bryce did, but that doesn't really worry me."  
"Why's that?"  
"Cause I'll beat all the memory out of him if he told anyone."  
"A bit obsessive, don't you think, Moo?"  
"Not to me, it isn't."

The cyborganic man let out a small snicker as they were roaming the dimly lit hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two men walked down the hall in total silence. Moo looked down at Terroriser. The cyborg was deep in thought, so the taller male gave a slight push.

"Hey, why the fuck didn't you say much in the meeting, Brian."  
"Didn't have nothing to say."

Moo stopped.

"Bull shit, Brian."

The cyborg didn't stop his stride, as he was, clearly, was in deep thought. He saw a warning sign as he saw the other bit his robotic gloved thumb.

"Hay! Brian, stop."

Heeding no mind to the taller man, the cyborganic man kept his stride. Sighing softly at the other jogged a bit ahead of Terroriser, only to stop in front of him. He braced for the impact as he felt the other bump into him. He trapped the smaller into an embrace. Terroriser jumped in the strong arms that surround his frame. Large hands grounded him.

"Honey, you got to stop thinking about it."

Moo could feel Terroriser struggling with the right words to say. Small choking sounds reach his ears and, the wetness of his shirt was all he needed to know the other man was crying. Or rather, to be said was at least trying not to. The shorter man choked on his words as he spoke them.

"...Brock, that could've been us."  
"Brian, look at me."

Terroriser shook his head, too ashamed to follow a simple command. Enough of the pity party. Moo slopes down and gently pressed his forehead against his. Both men were peering into each other's eyes while doing so.

"Brian, you know I'd protect you from anyone or anything, right."  
"I know, what if...Smi77y never came to me. What if I didn't shut my big mouth."

The younger man would've continued to ramble on and on if not for Moo put a hand over Terroriser's mouth. A small clap of skin meeting skin broke the silence of the dimly lit hallway.

"Stop that. Your rambling again, and it's getting of my damn nerves."

The cyborg blink a few times then touch his large hand.

"If I let go? Are you not going to continue this bullshit babbling? No?"

The cyborg nod.

"Good boy."

The taller man pulled his hand away from the shorter man's mouth.

"Now, my dumbass of a boyfriend, you know I will beat the fuck out of anyone that would hurt you. You know."  
"I know that...but, it's just my stupid brain won't let me be."

Moo press his chapped lips onto the Terroriser's forehead, then gently headbutt it. The shorter man presses a gloved hand onto the spot of impact, still remembering the feel of warmth in it presents. His slightly glossy gaze turned to Moo.

"Hay."  
"That's my way of me telling your dumbass brain to shut up and let my amazing nerdy boyfriend be in peace."  
"You! I!."  
"No famous Terroriser nerdy bullshit rebuttal, I'm surprised."  
"Oh, shut up, Brocky, y-you're the dork here!."  
"Nice try, Honey."

Moo let out a deep chuckle as Terroriser pout as the taller man rubbed his back. The cyborg smiled, relaxing into the comfort of Moo's strong arms.

"Tanks...I really needed this."  
"What? This mushy crap...ugh, no problem, Brian."

The cyborg looked up seeing, the taller man flushed beat red. Clearly still unsure or uncomfortable about his soft side being out in the open. Not the cyborg mind one bit. It was absolutely adorable how the usually stoic man can have a soft side. This was in times like this that the cyborg gets to see this. And he relishes in it. Terroriser smiled, letting his robotic hand place itself onto Moo's broad chest, metal clicking onto an old dog tag. Terroriser pulled away, turning around as he grabbed the other's hand.

"We...should get to the lab, right."  
"You lead, and I'll follow."

Terroriser flushes a bit but smiles a bit.

"Yeah."

The two walked hand in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two men saw his laboratory and moved to pass the taller man removing his gloved hand from the other's hand. The two men were confronted with a large eye camera. With its soft robotic voice chimes to life, it looks down at the two.

'Eye and hand recognition, please.'

Terroriser walked over to the platformed area as he pulled off one of his white cotton gloves exposing his right scarred hand. Then he placed his palm onto the scanner, getting a small light running over the flesh of a non-cyborganic hand. A small ding sounded off, then he looked into the eye recognition scanner getting a stream over his electric blue robotic eye.

The scientist grinned a bit when a chirp in the confirmation bounced through his ears. 

"Welcome back, Brian."

"I still don't fucking get why the extra security?"

The cyborg turned his attention towards Moo, almost letting a chuckle, seeing the tall man with his arms folded over his chest. Annoyance was written all over his face. Rolling his eyes a bit, he placed back on his glove back over his hand as he walked over to Moo. He gently touches the man arm's making him puts them down to his sides. Taking the first step towards the laboratory, his hands slipping away from Moo's warm hands.

"It's because I have extra dangerous experiments that need to be protected, and this was the only solution that Vanoss and I could think of at the time.."  
"Brian, you want to know what I heard."  
"Whot, Grá?"  
"All I heard was blah blah bullshit science shit."

Terroriser sputter from comment.

Stepping forward, Moo was ready to follow his boyfriend inside when the force of a glass door shut, hitting his nose hard, stopped him. The taller male grabbed his face, growling. He looked up at the carmea, as its glowing red eye blinks back at him.

'Hand and eye recognition, please.'

"God damn! I'm going fucking break that shitty computer of yours!"

Moo backed away as the man rubbed his nose in frustration. He could hear a lovable little snort as it was muffled through the glass as he glared at the scientist. Behind the glass, Terroriser hid his face behind his hands as he was making all attempts not to burst out laughing.

"Laugh. You fucking get your ass pounded into tonight, bitch."

The other man squeak backing away from the door, then retreated to his work table. Moo had a small grin on him as he goes to the hand scanner pressing his hand to it. Then looking into the eye scanner. A chirp was a confirmation.

"Welcome back, Moo."

"Yeah, fuck you to piece of shit."

The taller man grunts very angrily as he flipped off the carmea. The door pushes opened for the man to come in. He walked in then heard the sound of the door shutting once more. Looking around in the lab, he spotted his prey at the large metal table. Terroriser had his back to him. Moo, however, could see the shoulders of the scientist that was bouncing a small bit. He was vibrating. He could tell that man in question was holding in all the urges to laugh. Failing miserably. Growling softly, Moo felt a smirk form on his face. He went in for revenge as the taller man hugged Terroriser's hips with such docility making, the other drop his guard. The cyborg twisted slightly back at him with a smile on his face. The other man turns to his workstation as he picked up a beaker. He glanced at it then held it up to the light staring into its deadly contents. A twinkle of mischief ripple through him as Moo slid his hands back over the waist. Then, grabbing full of the other's rump a rather harsh slap and squeezing it. His ears perked when the sound of a yelp.

Maybe tonight is too damn long for me."  
"P-pervert."  
"Shut up. I know that you love it, honey."

He let out a small purr when he heard another delightful squeal as he continues his "attacks" with kisses on the neck and grinding into him. The cyborg man mewls in pleasure as he was attempting to work on the upcoming mission's weapons.

"Please...o-oh lord, Moo, dear, I...got to work!"  
"Nah."  
"M-moo."  
"What do you want, honeypot?"

Moo smirked, as then the cyborg leans a bit onto the metal construction of a table. Mewling as his fingers sneak their way under the cloth of his shirt and over the flesh remaining of his boyfriend's chest dancing over a hidden perk bud. He gently pinches the bud.

"S-Sensitive!"  
"I know, honey. I know."

Moo smoothly bit on Terroriser's back of his neck, making the smaller male whimper softly. As if he was a sort of taboo to have the older man wanted it. By God, he wanted Terroriser so bad. He let out a menacing chuckle as the taller man looked over the other's shoulder. He saw Terroriser was clamping down on his first digit's knuckle. He could see the distinction of crimson river flow from the bite, the smell of copper was pungent in the air. He licked his lips. Delicious. Moo leans slightly back as he places a kiss on the outer lobe of the other's ear. He delivered a bite to it. The cyborg jumped back into his frame. Grinding back, Moo slid his steady hand down to the front, cupping him softly. He leans onto the smaller male, hands intertwine into a passionate embrace. The taller man gently places a kiss on the outer lobe of the other's ear. He delivered a bite to it. The cyborg jumped back into his frame. Grinding back, Moo slid his steady hand down to the front, cupping him softly. 

A deep and welcoming moan broke the silence as the cyborg's heating system began to boil. He felt the other man was grinding back gave the other satisfaction.

"Quiet or the whole base is going to find out how much of a starving cock slut you are."

Terroriser's eyes widen, shaking his head, he could not even allow such a thing to happen. Not with be called the whore of the group and forced to be a new toy to play with. He needed to be quiet. He could do that, but the next words coming from Moo's mouth stomped on those hopes.

"Or should I play with that fucking cute little button of yours?"  
"Y-you wouldn't."

The older man purred as the other whimpers against his hold. The cyborg shivered as those sinful fingers slip under his scrotum, skipping onto a soaking wet slit. The cyborg squeal in pleasure as those fingers flicked harshly on his swollen clitoris.

"Well, hello, gorgeous button."

Metallic eyes whip graze at the towering man.

"P-please...no please, dear...Oh, Moo!"  
"What can I not give love to all of you?"

Terroriser shuttered as Moo bit then, gently sucking on his sensitive earlobe again. The rush of the thumb of scraping and pressuring onto the small bundle of nerves. Rip out a moan from the cyborg. Terroriser cried out of pleasure and had him squirming as the index and middle finger pinched onto it.

"W-Why did I even told you m-my condition!"  
"I just think it fucking cute."

The cyborganic man whined as the man slides his distracting fingers away from his entrance and, over his phallus, once more gripping it.

When Moo found out about this gift, he calls it. Terroriser was intersex you, better believe the older pansexual man was all too happy to take all opportunities to appreciate it. What was even better, that the cyborganic man was a masochist it, almost had him drooling on the spot. He wanted to reward his darling scientist with any chance. And he took it.

Like right now, being a good example.

Terroriser was mewling, as the sensation was magnificent as moans slipped out from his lips. 

"What a good boy you are, Brian."  
"Oh, B-Brock!"

Moo hated his name and, that wasn't any lie.

Hell, he would annihilate anyone that even whispered it in any conversations...but god damn, if that wasn't the sound he heard from his cyborg. It like water from the gods just heard it made his mouth dry up. He wanted to hear more from his perfect little scientist to cry it out over and over again. He gnarred from his inner monster, hunger for that luscious morsel before him. He could feel the way that famished virgin hole, just begging for his engorged cock.

Even with those charismatic metallic electric blue cyborganic eyes had little hearts for pupils. The older man could not resist anymore. He nudges the other to turn their head. Complying Terroriser did so and, they kissed.

"As much as I'm enjoying the taste of you on my lips...I think I want to taste the rest of you, love."

A small thrust of his fingers and the mad scientist squealed out appetizing moans. 

How could any human or sane person not resist those moans? Moo thought. 

Oddly Moo became tender when grabbing his boyfriend's hips to make Terroriser grind back a bit. He smirked as the final finely string thread of resistance rips away from Terroriser as he grabbed for his belt with a harsh grip. He let out a sigh of relief as the scientist helped with the buckle of his belt, partly throwing the offensive object away. Moo smirked feeling, the restraint rip away as he then unbuttons his pants. His unused hand took to hold onto his undergarments down. His underwear enough to slipped out his cock from its cloth prison. He licked his lips. Moo grabbed the smaller man again, playing with his body like a fiddle.

Moo looked at the drooling cyborg as he was panting. Pleasure biting through his circuits. A loud growl echo through the lab as he flipped his lover over to see the front and gasp from the beauty.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."  
"W-Why?"  
"Just fucking do it, Brian."

He grunts as the other did as he was told as the smaller man started to grind his exposed lower area. Moo picked up Terroriser gently placed it onto the workstation table making, the other gasped. 

"C-Cold."  
"Sorry, love, let me warm you up."

He slid down to his knees, as he opened the cyborg's scarred up thighs purring as a gloved hand laid upon of the older man's soft silver-white hair. The kneeling man grasped the scarred hand and turned it to give a kiss to the fabric. "Damn, pretty boys like you deserve something for being so sweet." "W-Whot?" Moo delivers a gentle bite fabric making the cyborg jump on the table. In contrast, Moo was finding the leather glove taste disheartening. "A little loving down here." The other squeaked loudly as that sinful mouth to one of his thighs gently licking the ruined skin to the metal part making it a small click as his tongue piecing contests with the metal of the other's leg. He blew against the spit making it a cooling sensation, sending shivers up the scientist's body. His glove clover hands reach down trying to hide away the distasteful scars. "You know I don't give a shit about your scars, Brian." 

The cyborg flushed a bit, but he looked away ashamed.

"But...they're so ugly, though."

Moo looked up at the cyborg, then bit hard on the glove, ripping the fabric away from the skin, softly nuzzling the misshapen and odd textured skin. They squeaked from the brute's actions.

"I think they are downright sexy. They make you well fuck you."

Moo brought the hand into his hair, holding it there. The other was scared to even touch his robotic hand, let alone his normal one. He gently lifted the smaller man onto the workbench. He was on his knees, opening those plush thighs. He gently places kisses up and down left scar one. 

Moo knew that Terroriser had insecurities was towards his body, mostly it was about was those scars. He gently bit one a bit of the scar tissue and purred when he heard the most adorable squeal.

"M-moo!"  
"Beautiful."

Moo growled as deep as a jaguar, salivating over his prey. He looked up with his deep crimson red eyes. He leans forward to give a kiss to the erect member. It wasn't big, in shape or form, but it was perfect for his boyfriend. It was downright adorable. He took one final look at the other then went in for the kill. Terroriser's head flew back and moaned. The heat and pleasure crashed into his circuit as the other was slowly taking him. Inch by inch. Shaking and panting the other mewl loudly when the other started to bobbing his head slurping him like he was a damn push pop. Moans escape his throat and into the room, they were in. His scarred hand starts to woven his fingers through the strains, giving a pull to them. Cries of pleasure as the other deep throats him.

"Brock!"

The other pulls away then grabs his member.

"Not yet."

Terroriser shuttered as he grabbed the larger's hand that was jerking his erect phallus, attempting to grab onto the table tightly, as to stop the overwhelming pleasure. However, he couldn't hold the other hand, as it was fingering his opening.

Moaning as a finger became two then, three. Lord help him, those fingers are going to be the death of him. He could feel tears streaming of desire running down his side of his face as the flush slaps its way to his face. The cyborg was becoming increasingly desperate as his virgin mind screamed at him. He wanted more.

"G-God, help me!"  
"Not even God can save you now, Brian."

Moo smirked as he upped his strength to make the cyborg self rubbed the throbbing member in his hand, as the other man jerked his hips forwards. The need to worship the temple before him was, however, becoming clear. So he did. Moo rose, kissing his way up the banquet as he bit down on a button and rip it away as his teeth craved to bite became large.

"M-my shirt!"  
"It's in my fucking away."  
"T-then let me unbutton it."  
"Hurry. I want to ravish your body."

Terroriser's face explodes in heat from the comment as he unbuttons his shirt to the upper chest, then the larger man leans down to kiss the scarred skin. The other shivered, and shaking hands stop over the buttons on his belly. 

"That's good enough."  
"B-but."

Moo licked an exposed bud and gently bit down it. The cyborg moaned shaking, on him.

"I want to be comfortable as well, and this is good enough, honey."

Moo, bending downwards and most of his body onto the table. Saliva sliding down his chin as the cyborg mewl as soon his fingers left that tight pussy. He moved the other down from the table and help move the other into a decent position. Panting, the older man grabbed his throbbing cock sliding between those plush lethal thighs. Moo felt warm juices shimmering over his enlarged rod, making it wet. It encased his cock so snug and so deliciously. He had to bite his lip, resisting that urge to destroy the other. So he went for the alternative. Grinding.

Moo smiles smugly as a delightful cry slip from Terroriser's lips.

He could not even stop himself if he could. Moo pulled slightly away from the shivering hips and nudging the other to turn their head and placing another peck. In turn, Terroriser quivered as he was against the larger man's torso braking, away from the kiss. A small grind between his soaking thighs made the virgin peek down to see a beautiful soaking, wet tip. His face explodes red, and his internals began to overheat. Panting softly, Terroriser bit his lip, moaning at the mere sight of that throbbing organ. He was imagining how it would feel like as it unquestionably ruining himself for anyone else. His masochist side screamed at him. He would love it.

He felt a cold hand grabbed his legs and moved them ever so softly open just a bit.

"Fucking crushing my dick, baby."  
"S-Sorry."

Moo purred as the vein was pulsating against the valva sending, trembles up his spine.

"You really want this cock, huh honey.~"  
"I...I!"

The cyborg looked down at the mushroom tip again, as there was a pinkish red and, inflated with pre-ejection, was making his lower lips even wetter. Hungrier.

"Yes! I-I want it!"  
"Then you can have it tonight."  
"B-Bastard."  
"Love you too."

Panting softly, Terroriser let out a mewl as a mischievous hand slide up from his member to the right side of the chest and tweak an erect pink bud.

How could he have forgotten about that sneaky hand?

A loud moan sounded off as two fingers pinched and flicked the nipple. Hell, nothing was penetrating and, Terroriser could feel his pussy become a waterfall, his cock becoming a rock. The vaginal outer walls, throbbing even fluctuating hard as he was squeezing his thighs together again. Moo let out a growl as his member's tip nudges upwards, kissing Terroriser's tender and swelled up clitoris and striking into his testicles. Hard. Moo let out a prideful moan as the other man screeched.

"Ah! Focking hell!"  
"Fuck your, cunt is so god damn wet. Bet I need don't lube for your ass when I pound it tonight."  
"B-Brock!"  
"That's it. Keep fucking call me, babe. Only me."

Enticing sounds were flying from the man's lips and onto his tongue. Moo leans towards the man biting and nibbling his neck. Claiming the man as his territory. No one would touch his man, not like this...this was his precious human...er cyborg and, by God, he'll make sure of it.

Moo reach down slowly, grabbing on the swollen cock and jerking it once again that was against his belly. Kisses were pressed into Terroriser's neck finally, biting down hard on the back of the cyborg's neck. Moo purred as Terroriser screamed out, his name in ecstasy as cum pooling on the usual pristine tile floor. The other covered their face in shame, but the older man smiled into his shoulder as he allowed the other to shiver from the shocks of orgasm.

"Fuck, that was good."

Moo moved his hand away from Terroriser's member as he could feel some of the remaining warm and creamy liquid of his boyfriend's juices was on his palm. He pressed his tongue to it, licking up the juices as the shimmer of silver from his tongue piercing was scintillating as the light from the ceiling cast down on them. This was occurring all while Terroriser watched him.

"B-Brocky! Don't lick that!"  
"Why? You taste so sweet, almost like honey."  
"God!"  
"Told you he's not here right now, but I can take the message."  
"You're an idiot!"

A puff of a laugh left the older man as he grabbed his undergarment and pants pulling, them back up. Then he walked away as he went looking for his missing belt that was strung up high by a cabinet. To how it got up there with they were position Moo would never know. He grabbed his belt pulling it down and he was adjusting it back in the rightful place. Finished with that task Moo glanced back at Terroriser, seeing that he was zipping up his pants and shifting everything back to place. Finally, grabbing the beakers that were much needed for tonight's mission. Those dumb but important buffs had to get done. Moo could see that Terroriser still had a small flush on his face as he began to work once more.

He walked back over to the scientist, nuzzling into his smaller body as he watched his boyfriend work once more. A gasp was heard. He could feel the other didn't finish. Was Moo not satisfied with his performance?!

"Y-You didn't-"  
"Don't need to. That was fucking great what I saw."  
"I can't say that I-I a-agreed."  
"I mean, if you want me to fuck you now, I can."  
"N-No! I mean I-I-"  
"Dumbass, I'm fucking joking...sides I need to my dick ready for tonight aways."  
"B-Brocky!"

Moo couldn't help but laugh at the adorable reaction from his boyfriend as he kissed those beautiful swollen and pouting lips. Silence once again filled the lab. The clicking and clacking of beakers was a small reminder they were alone.

Moo gently nudges his chin against the scientist's neck a bit. The cyborg bonds to him by kissing him. The taller man pressed his tongue through the soft flesh of the other's lips. Tickling the roof of the mouth with his tongue ring. A small moan left the cyborg's lips as they pulled away from each other. Just slightly.

"Honey."

Terroriser turned his head to look at the chain smoker of the group was seeing his face as stoic but full of seriousness.

"What's the matter, Brock?"

The other gnarled a bit from the name but, knowing it was Terroriser's concerned tone that gave him away.

"We have been dating for what three..four years, right?"  
"Five actually, our anniversary is coming up in October."  
"Of course, you fucking know that... anyways been thinking a lot lately."  
"About?"  
"Us."

That simple phrase caught the scientist's attention immediately, as Terroriser placed down the beckers back onto the table. Moo, taking in the hint as he backed up a bit. The shorter man turned his whole body around. Then putting his arms around the man to keep him anchored. They both into each other's eyes.

"What about 'us'?"

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the long-awaited chapter three! I have to warn you all this has a threat of violence or possible violence and this a bit of a P2 Squirrel chapter. Enjoy!

Moo stared into those electric blue metallic eyes as he did so, the taller male felt as if his heart stopped for a second.   
His mind was frozen. His breath was stolen from him. 

This was the young man that helped him find happiness in this dark and cruel world. Fluorescent lights did no justice for the astonishing creature before him.

All he had to was ask him to be his. His alone. He bit his lips.

"Brock?"  
"What?"  
"I asked...what about us?"

Suddenly Moo could feel his face become hot. His voice stolen, betraying his brute persona and, he despised it. He looked away from Terroriser's eyes to stare at the ground.

"Well. I...shit, you fucking know I'm not at good this mushy bullshit."

Terroriser nudges the man away, allowing himself to turn to way to Moo. He wraps his arms around the shoulders of the other. 

"I know, but we talked about this, Brock."  
"Fuck...I."

Moo looked up as the feeling of a soft and kind damaged hand and a cool metallic hand gently grabbed his holding them. A warm and welcoming smile spread across the cyborg's face. Truth spoke in the other's tone.

"Take your time. Remember as much time, and I'll listen to you."

The older man trains his eyes onto the shorter, his mind wandering off. He was thinking that he was bothered by his own childish antics. Sensing this, Brian took his scar hand and placed it on Moo's stubby cheek. Hardly bother by the scruffiness of cheek, it felt welcoming by his sensitive hand. Brian knew he was obliged to be lifted away as those nasty thoughts that plague the man. He was their rock in some strange way. The cyborg felt the man's face curve upwards. 

Moo finally grinned back as he grabbed the cyborg's hand, moving his head to press a kiss right on the ring finger. His mind felt calm. The clarity he lost now found. He knew this was the time to speak his peace. The weight of an object that stood it's ground in his pocket, even after their...private time.

"...Ill try for you."

Terroriser scanned right into Moo's ruby red eyes almost, chuckling from the explosive red blaring onto his face. However, the cyborg kept his composer and leans upwards and press his forehead with the other.

"Thank you."

Never in his young life, Terroriser could feel someone becoming so precious to him. He felt such an honor to see this side of Moo Snuckel.  
The man was allowing someone in his broken heart the weak and defenseless part. Terroriser wanted to be the one to fix it all better. Terroriser felt knees felt weak, he cups the other's face ever so carefully with his robotic hand as if he was made of glass.

"You're a bitch, you know that."  
"Whys that?"  
"Jesus, you're making this hard with those pretty eyes of yours."  
"Flattery, won't you get away from our subject, Brock."  
"Fuck you. Well, I...damn...I wanted to ask you tha-"

A familiar chirp alarmed the two men like the sound of a sliding glass door was opened once more and, the stomping of feet came charging in. All sounds escape the room in a heartbeat.

'Welcome, Vanoss.'

"Jesus H fucking Christ, can you two not fuck in the God damn lab!"

The two jumped away from each other upon hearing the leader of the gang made his grand appearance. Having no doubt a deep scowl under that damn white owl mask.

"Shut up, we didn't fuck in the damn lab, owl prick."  
"Then what's that on the floor, Moo."

Both men looked down to see the remains of their intimate time with each other on the floor. A small puddle was staring at them right at their faces. Mortification strikes its way through their systems, and the cyborg was the worst of the two. Terroriser looked away from the mess covering his lower face with his hand. Caught in the act and to be ridiculed by the head of the gang himself. All the cyborg could say was.

Fock

Vanoss tch at the two men, clearly disgusted in his expressionless face, hidden away by his snow-white owl mask. However, all the emotion was in those deep wine red eyes, and by he was a God, he was going to teach the two men a hard lesson. He felt his sadist nature to hunger...at least Brian will take it later. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at them with cold wine-red eyes. The owl-masked man had to remain composed for now in small concern of what the attack dog would do him. He wasn't stupid though the owl man was prideful. 

What the fuck are you two? Animals.

The cyborg was a clear target of harsh words, and the gang leader knew this very well. He played on that as he watched Terroriser turned a bit away as he moved his body to open a drawer and pulled a washcloth out from his desk. Good. Biting his lips from humiliation, Brian then started to clean the mess that the two made. Once it was clean Terroriser, walked over to the disposal bin throwing, it away.

You two are complete garbage. Disgusting

The cyborg's face flushes a deep crimson red as he could not even the gull to look at their leader. The cyborg scurries back to Moo as he was pulled close to his body. Moo's face was becoming stern. How dare he called them disgusting after the things he has done to their mechanic and driver, Wildcat. Hell, he even destroyed Delirious's already insane mind. Moo's face was becoming stern. Mumbling.

"Yeah, you should know, owl cunt."

Vanoss rip away his hateful look at the cyborg, then stare at Moo.

"The fuck did you say."  
"Nothing, bitch."

Vanoss rolled his eyes, then Moo held Terroriser close then, gave back a hateful glare. 

"So what the fuck do you want?"  
"How's about not fucking in the lab."  
"Wow. I didn't know owls can evolve into parakeets."  
"Moo, please."  
"Yeah, Moo, listen to the little bitch."

Terroriser protested quietly from the nickname, surprising the taller of the two men. Vanoss rolled his eyes. Such a brat he will deal with the cyborg after their chat.

"Anyways, I came by to tell you both that need to hurry up with the buffs for weapons. Then report to Squirrel's room."  
"And why the fuck do we need to go to that weirdo's room?" 

Terroriser gave Moo a slight hit to the chest. The other just rolled his eyes.

"Hay that, weirdo is mine student."

Vanoss cough a bit, stopping the scrabble between the two men. Caughthing their attention once more.

"Joe is only one that knows how to make suitable dinguses that why."   
"How he just a medic, bird brain."  
"He also specializes as well in making disguises."  
"Who?"  
"Delirious told me."

Terroriser huffed, folding his arms over his chest. Of course, that masked man would tell Vanoss that part. He sighed at the man.

"Is that all, Evan?"  
"Mostly."

Vanoss glanced at Moo. The younger man was sufficiently done with the man.

"Well, if that is. We will take our leave now." 

The two men were walking to the door, that was until Vanoss grabbed Terroriser's robotic arm harshly. The action made the cyborg jumped. Moo rush and grasped the younger man's hand, digging his nails into the leather glove.

"Let Brian go."  
"I was done with you but, I want a word with you first, Terroriser. Moo, go ahead."

Terroriser knew he was in trouble by that light tone very well. Moo not wanting to wait for Vanoss's bloodlust and hurt Terroriser. He felt the need to protect.

"Well, what you need to say with him can be said in front of me."  
"It doesn't concern you, Brock."

Moo snarled and ready for the attack that was until Terroriser touches his chest. A soft click of his dog tag connects with the coolness of a robotic hand to his chest. The taller man looked at the cyborg's face.

"It's okay Grá, I can take care of this."

With a gentle push from Terroriser, the taller man took the hint even if Moo was not satisfied as he glares at Vanoss. Letting go of the hand, he pushed past Vanoss angrily slamming, his larger frame in their leader. As he started to walk out of the lab. Just stopping on the outside of the glass doors and with one final look at the two, he goes out. Vanoss snorts with annoyance.

"Must you be rough on Brock, like that?"

Vanoss turned from the door to see an aggravated Terroriser standing there. His nose flares out as he snarls at the cocky man. He needs to reteach the misbehaving cyborg.

"Oh, please, Brian."

Vanoss walked up to the slightly taller man, grabbing the cyborg's chin harshly to make the insignificantly older man look at him. Staring into those angry metallic electric blue eyes. He licked his lips under his mask. The feeling to hurt the other person scratch his being.

"I should punish you."  
"You won't."

Vanoss growled at him. The tone was full of arrogance, and someone needed to put him down. As king of this gang, he makes anyone go to their rightful place as a subject of his destructive kingdom. And sometimes, you need to propel that ideality onto his tiny brain.

Without a single word, the cruel gang leader rose his steel-toe boot up and kicked the other's mechanical kneecap. The silence of the lab was broken as a sickening scream of the scrape of flimsy metal caves. The metal dents inwards. The cyborganic man cried out in pain shoots up his body as he fell to the ground holding his leg. 

"Focker!"

Vanoss smirked down at the worm squirm in pain as he thought.

'It would seem someone forgot to detached the nerves from his legs to his body.'

"Still won't think I will not punish you?"

Panting through gritted teeth shaking from the pain as Terroriser gazes up upon Vanoss, which was frightening under the lights. Growling, Vanoss grabbed the damaged shirt of the cyborg. He harshly to rip him upwards, and he could see the hickeys that Moo placed on him. To claim him.

"You may think you belong to that chain-smoking freak, but at the end of fucking the day. All members here are my property. Is that clear, Brian."

Terroriser chuckled a bit, then slips on Vanoss's mask.

"Fock you."

Vanoss, not wanting the cyborg to waver away, gave the cyborg a firm slap to his soft human side of his face.

"Is. That. Clear. Brian."

The pain rips into his redding cheek as the burning heat was as if it was hellfire, as tears bit down on the skin of his eye. No response. The firm hand rises again ready, to hit the other once again, that was until Terroriser finally nods at the owl-masked man. A response.

"Understood, Vanoss."  
"What's my name again, Brian."  
"Please, no."

Vanoss slapped him again harder across the other side of his face, now a slip of tears running down his eye. The flesh, turning pink from abuse.

"Understood, Master Vanoss."  
"That's better, bitch."

Vanoss let go of the broken and abused men, then walked over to the workstation table and grabs, the handle of a drawer. He searched through the disarrayed drawer and pulled away as he pulled out smoothing cream. He turned back at the cyborg shaking and trying to get back up. Vanoss thought it was cute that the other was attempting to stand up as he chuckled darkly, as he tossed it at Terroriser. Hitting it on his head and receiving a small wince.

"Clean yourself up."

Terroriser slowly grabbed the cream, hearing heavy footsteps going to the door only to stop. The cyborg did not even glance up to know that other was observing him.

"Remember. Not a word to Moo."  
"Yes...Master Vanoss."  
"Very good, little whore."

The heavy footsteps faded away as the door closed behind the gang leader as the cyborg fell forward, his body turns to the sack of potatoes. Slamming down himself finally, letting all the bitter and repugnant tears flow and onto the tile floor.

"I hate you, monster."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a great while later that day after, fixing his broken leg and cleaning his face headed for Squirrel's room in haste. This was after he completed the task of adding adjustments and buffs. It was of the utmost importance for the said mission. Terroriser stopped as soon as he reached the door. Taking in the smell of cinnamon incense that blew under the door. The mad scientist held up his hand to the wooden door to his assistant. Just as he was about to knock on the door. The small click and turning of the handle were heard as well as the opening of the room. Terroriser jumps a bit back as a dark grey-blue eye peer out from the darkness. The small creek alarm the other to back up as the door opened to show Squirrel. Terroriser's head tilted to the side once light shined through the dark as he saw that the young man's face had a large bandage over his freckled cheek. This confused the cyborg. He swore that his young apprentice wasn't wearing any bandaid beside the pre-usual eyepatch over his eye. Getting a better look at the younger man Terroriser noticed that the other was wearing a totally different shirt. How odd. The cyborganic man was about to ask Squirrel but was stopped when the younger opened his mouth when a so voice spoke. 

"Hello, Terroriser."  
"Please, Joe, it's Brian. We've been through this already."

The mentor flushed slightly when his student was still using his code name. That very termed behind it was the feeling of a hot brand over himself. It was as if it was Vanoss's stronghold over the younger man before him. Terroriser sigh, then put a hand on his hip, looking at that cold blue-gray eye. 

"Please, Joe, it's Brian. We've been through this already."

That seems like that was to be the trick to break whatever spell was spice into the boy. Squirrel looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I can forget sometimes."

Terroriser smiled.

"It's okay. We all forget things sometimes, Joe, but anywho you know why I'm here for correct."  
"Yep."

The younger man let out a chuckle hearing the nervousness in the tone of his teacher's voice. Gosh, even Brian's stance was like a delicate lamb. Shaky and jittery. Unstable and so ripe for the taking and maybe do unspeakable experiments, but Squirrel was not stupid. He knows what Moo would do to him if he even attempts to steal his delightful fruit. He bit his lip, teeth between the skin of scarred lips tugging at them ever so softly.

"So, are you ready for your makeover?"  
"N-nervous, actually."  
"Don't worry, Brian, I won't bite. Moo would gut me out like a fish if I try anything."

Terroriser let out an unusual timid laugh knowing full well that younger man was not wrong. Squirrel smiled at the other and thought what experiments he could do and learn from his mentor...what screams he produced.

However, he remembers the chain smoker's words before he left his room. His body shivered.

''''''''''start of flashback'''''''''''  
Squirrel was placing down the scissors he was using on to the table. They would need to clean before Terroriser was to come to his room. The medic was trying to figure out why his mentor would even love this...simpleton. He was a knockout in the looks department, that was true. He turned back to walk to his CD player to discontinue a ludicrous country song at the older man's request. Squirrel could not take it anymore. So when he hit the stop button hard. Hoping to crush the damn CD inside the player. However, it did not. It was maybe out of spite that the intolerable thing didn't. Squirrel did not even care.

He was annoyed by this man. Didn't even want to talk even when the other was clearly uncomfortable with the change. And honestly, it was one of his better works, Squirrel thought. Having to cut off that ridiculous sliver mohawk ponytail was so satisfying when the man cursed at him. Hissing at him when he gave the other an undercut. It was necessary when placing the short brown wig on. It was to make sure no sliver was to be shown through the syntactic hair.

He grinned quietly to himself as the room filled in silence once more. 

'Well, there nothing we can do about it now, please just let me finish it already.' That was what he would have said if the man didn't pull out a cigarette and started to smoke in his room...his inner sanctuary desecrated by that horrible smell of smoke. He was about to kill the man until he grabbed his hand with a death grip that made him yelped in pain. Dropping his weapon of choice on the ground. This guy knew how to defend himself, and he hated it. 

He needs this guy out of his hair and sees his mentor. His kind, extraordinary, and most knowledgeable teacher slides him under his metal wing. Teaching more about the human and animal body than anyone else could. The welcoming smiling when other did something he said was right. He could feel a small flush on his cheeks. Did he have a crush on the cyborg...probably....okay maybe...yes. And maybe giving the other his own medicine can let him figure out why Terroriser like him.

The squirrelish man also just has to know what is wrong with Moo. It was time he got under the skin. The beastly man brushed off the syntactic brown hair from his shoulders. Squirrel couldn't help but let a small chuckle.

'What so fucking funny?'  
'Thinking.'  
'About?'  
'So he's a virgin and a cyborg...how could it medically possible to perform functions such as mating? Hm, Brock?'  
'...What did you just say.'  
"You heard me. How does one be part metal and human part take mating when it physically or say medically unpractical."

Squirrel, let a nauseating giggle, just thinking about all the potential ways to overthrow the mad scientist in bed. Or even one of hidden away medical tables underneath his floorboards. Just to see what made the other tick. Salivating at the sounds of screams, he could make the other do. Hell, they will be echoing the halls. All thoughts the young man had terminated. His heartbeat slam it's self in his throat as the limited lighting in the room there was a glimmer of sliver and the distinct sound of a click of a gun as it cocked. 

Joe didn't even hear the bullet fired as it bites his cheek. His breathing stop for a millisecond. Leaving a cut on his cheek as blood was gushing down from the wound. The younger man brought up a violently shaky hand to his cheek touching, the bleeding wound left behind. A few strains of his deep earthy brown hair fell to the ground. He backed away slowly as Moo got up from his seat. His grey-blue eye widens as he was staring into amber contacts, even though his eyes were no longer ominous and toxic red color. They still had the potential to kill a man. He gulped and could taste his blood turn to ice. Fear consumes his soul for the first time in a long time.

He fell into a nasty game, and Moo held all the cards in his hands.

Squirrel felt the coldness of his bedroom wall as he was backed into a corner, as he shivered as the larger man staggered towards him with rage in his eyes. Only stopping a millimeter away. The room was frozen. 

This man meant business, especially so as he was shoved into the wall making a small indentation on drywall. Then he was being dragged upwards in sharp and deliberately by the collar of his shirt. Squirrel felt his eye widens in fear. Sounds of tearing reach his ear as some of the fabric from the shirt rip from the vigorous handling. Hands struck his throat, obstructing his breathing. All he could do was take whatever wraith he just release upon himself.

'Now, listen here, you useless fuck nugget. I'm only giving you this one warning. Don't ever call me Brock. You don't even deserve to say such a word or my fucking God damn name. It pisses me off. Two, if you even think about fucking hurting Brian or fucking him. I will slowly disembowel your revolting stomach, then shove that useless fuck rod you call a dick down your throat. Do I make myself clear?'

Squirrel gulped in a panic then, nod slowly. Tears, flowing down from his only eye, then Moo let out of his grip. The shorter man fell to the ground coughing, and choking on the air was once denied to him. Panting, Squirrel carefully looked up only to see the taller man walked away. As he was going to the door as he shifted back to see the other's fear.

'And the only reason I let you fucking live is that Brian actually gives a damn about you. Ya, piece of shit.'

Moo turned away from the broken and grounded man and walked out of the room.

''''''''''''''end flashback'''''''''  
He did not know that the brute knew some intelligent terminology. Heck, most of the vocabulary was about eighty percent with the word fuck. Thinking deeply of his options, he now knew the man was a force to reckon with.

Moo to be dammed.

"Joe?"

The man in question looked back at the cyborg seeing he was nervous.

"Are you...okay?"  
"Quite fine, actually."  
"But, you spaced out and shivered. Do you need me to get Delirious or Cartoonz?"  
"No. Please. It was just me thinking."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Terroriser, I'm fine. No need to be nervous."  
"Joe."  
"Sorry, Brian."

The younger man waited until Terroriser was in his room as he couldn't help but lick his lips. Squirrel to feel the dark urges rose again as those naughty thoughts swirl in his mind once more. Turning back into the darkness of his room, he began to walk inwards into it. 

That's was when he saw it in the corner of his one working eye. Squirrel felt his heart stopped in its place as he swore he saw a flash of brunette hair, the absolute horrid smell of smoke from a freshly lit...cigarette. He paled. 

Of course, that bastard was watching him. Hunting him.

'Alright! No. Funny. Tricks. Got it loud and clear, Moo.'

Squirrel bit his lip at that final thought as he quickly shut his door with a soft click.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sighing softly against the door, he turns away from the wooden structure as he heard a small gasp. At first, the younger man was confused by the surprising reactions than had recognition. This was probably the first time Brian been in his room since he became the gang's medic. He let a chuckle as he walked over to the scientist, seeing him looking around his room. Astonished. Squirrel places a hand on his hips, smiling as smug as he could at the cyborganic man.

"Thought I had some scalpels, knives, metal tables, things to torture, and every medical tool under the sun?"  
"I...I ugh. Yes, actually."  
"I figure you would have, Brian."

Squirrel let a small giggle as he walked past Terroriser to roused through his CDs. The room grew silent then, the other start to hum softly to himself as he pulled on the small disc. He turned back to Brian.

"I hope you don't mind slow classical music."  
"Not at all, Joe."

The said man smiled a small bit turned back to his CD player to put the center disc into the holder. Within seconds, a soft cello strum it's deep melody. He put his hand onto the cyborg's shoulders and guide him to his mirror and make-up desk. Sitting on the chair, the cyborg examed the area quickly. He saw that make-up strung about all over the place and even cup ice on the desk. The smaller man leaned over the mad scientist and picked up a face cleaning cream as he grinned at the cyborg.

"Now, let's get to work, Brian."

Terroriser looked up at Squirrel, seeing that he had a bottle of an unknown substance in hand, and gave a small gulp.

What did he get himself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squirrel had his tongue laying on his lips as he was concentrating, as he was humming along with the crescendo of the cello's melody softly. The medic pulled away for a bit observing, his work. He nods in satisfaction. He placed down the lipstick down on the table. Now both are looking into the mirror seeing, the transformation almost complete.

"It's quite amazing what a little make-up would do."

The mad scientist was a bit flushed as the man as he gently nudges up his head up. To look at the gray-blue eye and black matte eyepatch.

"Alright. Let's see. Lipstick, shave off that patch of facial hair."  
"That was hard to grow."  
"Well, you have to look like a girl, Brian, and I do know that some women don't have beards.  
"Sexist."  
"How?"  
"Joe, a woman be anyone wither she or they have a beard or no beard."  
"...forgive me. Anyways, let's see what else is there to be done, concealer, foundation, mascara, contacts, lash glue, eyelashes, and eyebrows plucked."  
"Painful, by the way."

Squirrel let out a chuckle give the other man a sympathy pat on the shoulder. He smiled as the cyborganic man pout. God, he was adorable.

"Well, I did give you a warning about that."  
"I didn't think it would hurt that bad.  
"Beauty is a pain, as they all say."

Terroriser rolled his green contact eyes at Squirrel, then his head moved downward to looked back at the mirror. He didn't even look like himself. His strong and masculine features were transformed into gentle and feminine. Considering, Terroriser has one half of his face with an artificial plating and not actual skin was remarkable.

His thoughts were broken when the feeling of the gentle touch of fingers running through his short chestnut brown hair. A small hum sprang from the medic.

"The natural color is beautiful but, let's see you with long hair."  
"Ohm, you can clearly see that's is literally impossible to do with the length I have."

The short medic just hum for a second, then looked at one of the drawers then a brilliant idea arose in his head. 

"Then maybe a wig. Moo is going to wear one."

Terroriser turned quickly to look at Squirrel with a confused and shocked expression slapped on his face.

"How did you get to do it? I can't get him to do anything unless I have to beg!"  
"You begging...god, you shouldn't say such sweet things, Master."

Terroriser understood his honest mistake as his face turned to a deep red. His metallic eyes had bright blue errors show up in his eyes as his internal system was starting to overheat. Thinking quickly and jumping to feet Squirrel, grabbed his cup full of ice and dumped the cubs a damp towel. All prep for this exact moment. 

He brought the towel down to the burning hot cyborganic man's neck, giving himself a slight burn to his hand while doing so. Then he bit his lip in the pain of the burn. Squirrel ignored it as he gave the other slow and calm strokes, steam blows through the room.

"Whot?!"  
"Good thing that Moo told me you tend to overheat. Mostly from embarrassment, so I figured got some ice prepare for you."  
"...Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, Brian, thank your boyfriend, Moo, when you see him. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, just give me a few."  
"Okay, Give me the go-ahead."

Ohm nod as he waited for the cyborg to cool off when he looked at a drawer. He twists his body a bit as he used his foot to touch it then opened it with his toes. Inside was all sorts of wigs and styles.

"I'm good, Joe."  
"Got to make sure, Brian."

Squirrel waited for a few moments. The young man flinches slightly at the mere softness from a warm and gentle hand over his own. The steam encircles the two, almost dissipating the medic. He felt the heat start to cool down as the other under the towel as he nods. Squirrel carefully removed the heated towel, now steam dried, from the cyborg scientist. 

"I'm okay."  
"Well, since I was the one that overheated you. You can pick out the wig you want to wear."  
"Do I have to wear one?"  
"Pick it or, I'm picking it that the mercy I give you."  
"Okay. Okay. Jeez."

Terroriser viewed through all the wigs and was about to give up and let younger man picked it. That was until something caught the cyborg's contact eyes. Its color was perfect, and the soft waves of the wig were beautiful.

"Whot about this one, Joe?"

Squirrel hummed as he moved away from the CD player with another CD in hand, turned his head, and watched as the chosen wig was pulled from the drawer. Its warm auburn color shines with the lamplight. His blue eye widens as had, a sly smirk as his medical teacher the wig. It was perfect, as a smile plasters its self onto his lips.

"...I think Moo would like that one."

Terroriser glowed red as the cyborg feeling himself becoming overheat once again, his eyes looking down when Squirrel let out a small chuckle. His heart, hitting hard in his chest. His feelings buried.

"Very much indeed, Brian."

-End of Chapter Three-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you all like the story I put up. I have been debating on putting it on here or not, but since I did put it on Wattpad I figure I place it up here.
> 
> I do you all have a wonderful day, evening, or night where are 
> 
> ~Strongmyst_5 out!


End file.
